codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Contact
Contact is the 24th episode of Season 2 and the 50th episode of Code: LYOKO. It first aired on November 25th, 2005. Synopsis Jeremie's latest attempt at finding Aelita's antivirus has failed. Yumi and Ulrich come into the Lab to check up on him. They try to assure him that decoding Franz Hopper's diary and finding Aelita's antivirus is only a matter of time, but Jeremie says he's made no progress at all. He starts asking himself if he's up to the task. Ulrich tells Jeremie that he needs a break and that the perfect way to do that is to watch Odd's short film that night, which no one at school has seen. That night, Milly Solovieff and Tamiya Diop are interviewing Sissi about her role in Odd's upcoming film. Sissi talks about how the film will reveal to the world how great she is. When the subject is changed to the plot of the film, Sissi stalls for a moment and starts saying it's a romance, thriller, drama, and comedy, all in one. When Milly sums it up saying,"So you have no idea...", Sissi makes up an excuse and runs off. Later that night, everyone is guided into a large room with seats. The older man at the front of the room welcomes them to the Kadic Academy Cinema Club's Short Film Night. The first film to be screened is Odd's, titled Natural Grandeur. The film begins with Odd running down the halls of the Dormitory Building, screaming: "She's awake!!!" He is stopped by a kid version of Jim. Jim, thinking Odd has lost his mind, takes him to the Infirmary. When they're outside, they are confronted by a giant Sissi. The giant Sissi breaks her nail as she advances towards them. Sissi, disgusted by her role in the film, stops the film and begins to yell at Odd, who was watching the whole time. A Spectre sneaks up behind her and enters her body. Sissi starts talking to Jeremie incoherently. Principal Delmas takes Sissi to the Infirmary while Jim directs the students to their dorm rooms. Yumi's assumption is that X.A.N.A. is responsible. Jeremie's Superscan can't detect any activated towers, ruling out X.A.N.A. as the culprit. The newest updates from the Infirmary report that Sissi was electrocuted. Later, when everyone has gone to bed, Jeremie is awoken by the creaking of the door. He opens his eyes to see Sissi, who should be in the Infirmary, still talking gibberish to him. Sissi walks over to Jeremie's desk and starts writing something down. Jim, awoken by the noise, comes in and takes Sissi back to the Infirmary. Jeremie picks up the piece of paper; on it is yet more gibberish. The next morning, Ulrich is awoken by a call from Jeremie, telling him to get down to the Factory. There, Jeremie tells everyone that Sissi gave him an encoded message. He has decoded it on the Supercomputer during the night, revealing the statement: "I can help you." Jeremie deduces that someone is trying to contact them through Sissi, but not X.A.N.A.. If it was X.A.N.A. she would have tried to capture Aelita. To know who is talking through Sissi, they will need to talk to her again. Odd and Yumi go back to Kadic to retrieve Sissi while Ulrich and Aelita scout around Lyoko to make sure X.A.N.A. isn't up to something. Ulrich and Aelita emerge in Lyoko's Forest sector, along with the Overbike. They hop aboard and speed off. Odd and Yumi go through the Sewers and come out in the Park. When they get to the Administrative Building, they see Sissi being put into an ambulance. The ambulance drives away as Odd calls Jeremie to tell him of this unforeseen development. Jeremie tells them that they have to get to the hospital to get Sissi. Yumi asks Odd: "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Odd replies: "Yeah, good thinking." On Lyoko, Ulrich asks Jeremie if the Superscan has detected anything. Jeremie says no and asks why. Aelita sends him a visual of a glowing white tower. As the two race towards the white tower, two rolling Megatanks are coming up behind them. Even at top speed, the Overbike is being outpaced by the Megatanks. Aelita tells Ulrich to turn left, but there's nothing to the left. Aelita uses Creativity to generate a small piece of land, which Ulrich drives out on to get out of the way. The Megatanks ignore them and continue to the white tower. There, the Megatanks start firing at the tower. At the hospital, Sissi's heartrate is low. The nurse assures Mr. Delmas that they will keep her under observation for a few more hours. Mr. Delmas walks out into the Waiting Room and pops a euro into the vending machine as Odd and Yumi walk past. In the Lab, Jeremie's Superscan detects an activated tower. He calls Yumi and Odd who are in the hallway of the hospital and tells them. Suddenly, screaming can be heard from Sissi's room. The two burst in to see the nurse, with the Eye of X.A.N.A. flickering in her eyes, trying to kill Sissi. The nurse grabs Yumi, but she is stopped momentarily by the defibrilator, being wielded by Odd. Odd and Yumi then put Sissi on a wheelchair and start taking her out of the hospital. On Lyoko, Ulrich and Aelita drive over to the tower, where Ulrich destroys one Megatank. The other one curls up into a ball. Ulrich is faced with a dilemma: either deactivate the activated tower or protect the white tower. Jeremie decides that Ulrich should protect the white tower, but Aelita speeds off on the Overbike, towards the activated tower. Unfortunately for Ulrich, two more Megatanks have arrived. Odd and Yumi are running across the bridge to the Factory with Sissi. The possessed nurse rounds the corner with an ambulance and tries to run them down, but the three dive out of the way as the ambulance drives off the edge and crashes onto the Factory Floor. Sissi gets up and uses the rope to get to the elevator. On Lyoko, Ulrich is using Super-sprint to get around the three Megatanks. He runs out of the way as one Megatank fires its laser, pushing another one off the edge, into the Digital Void. As the elevator comes up the shaft, the nurse climbs out of the wreckage of the ambulance and flings a tire rim like a frisbee. The tire rim actually becomes embedded inches into a steel column. The elevator door opens up and the three get inside. As the elevator begins to descend, the nurse punches a hole to try to get inside, but she fails. On Lyoko, Ulrich uses Triplication to destroy another Megatank. In the elevator, a thud is heard as the elevator stops at the Lab. Yumi goes back into the elevator to slow down the nurse. Sissi walks over to Jeremie's computer and starts typing. In the Ice Barrier, Aelita is approaching the activated tower when a laser knocks her off. Jeremie tells Odd to get to Lyoko to help her. In the elevator, the nurse opens the hatch at the top of the elevator. In the Ice sector, Aelita is surrounded by three Krabs. In the Forest, Ulrich tries to stop a laser from the last Megatank with his katana, but it fails him and he is devirtualized. The same laser strikes the tower, causing it to shut down. In the Lab, Sissi suddenly stops typing and slumps unconscious. Odd enters Lyoko's Ice sector, along with the Overboard. Meanwhile, the Scyphozoa arrives to take Aelita's memory. Luckily, Odd comes and destroys one Krab. Using the Overboard, Odd takes Aelita to the activated tower. Ulrich goes up to the Factory Floor to help Yumi fight the nurse. Aelita deactivates the activated tower as the nurse was about to electrocute Ulrich and Yumi. Later on, Jeremie is in a big hurry, running towards his dorm room. The door opens in his face and he sees his friends and Sissi. He asks Sissi if she's alright. Sissi replies: "How do you expect everything to be okay when I'm surrounded by big, fat losers!?" She then walks away. Jeremie asks his friends what's going on. Ulrich tells him that Odd offered Sissi a role in his next film, which is about "a girl, driven by a mysterious being, who tries to make contact with humans, all of which takes place in a virtual universe full of danger". Sissi's response was: "No one would ever believe such a ridiculous story." He tells them that he deciphered Sissi's message. He puts a CD into his computer and plays the audio. It says: "I can help you. I want to enter into contact with you now. I am Franz Hopper." Trivia *The French name of this episode is the same as the English. *This episode airs on the same day as Episode 38, Temptation, despite the events of the latter chronologically being well before Contact. *When Sissi gets possesed, she is actually speaking backwords. When played back she says "I can help you. I want to enter into contact with you now. I'm Franz Hopper." (Source ) es:Contacto Gallery Romainjim.jpg|Dressed as Jim for Odd's movie. 180px-Fhacttower.jpg|Frans Hopper's white tower. 200px-Sissi's_note.jpg|Sissi note to Jeremie. MEGATANK XANA 287.jpg|Two Megatanks try to destroy the tower! 010.jpg|Giant Sissi as seen in Odd's movie. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Needs Images